Bedside Manners
Bedside Manners is the twenty-eighth episode in Season 1 of Clarence.https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/clarence/episode-27-season-1/bedside-manners/580219/ Synopsis When Belson lands himself in a body cast, Clarence tries to cheer him up while he is in the hospital. Plot The episode begins with Show and Tell at school. After Clarence shows the class a frozen toy man, he tells everyone that Belson is in the hospital after an accident the previous night where Belson broke his bones. Clarence wants to invite some people to go see Belson in the hospital after school, but no one wants to come along. Clarence assumes everyone's already got rides and leaves the classroom. Outside, Mary arrives to pick up Clarence. Clarence wonders if Jeff and Sumo are coming. Even though they really don't want to go, Jeff tells him they'll meet him there. In the car, Clarence has his giant sub sandwich in the passenger seat. Mary wants him to put it back, but Clarence tells the sandwich not to listen to her. When they arrive at the hospital, Clarence drags his sandwich across the floor. When he goes into the elevator, the doors have a hard time closing with the long sandwich in between, until one of the doctors moves the sandwich out the way. When Clarence gets off the elevator, he starts looking for Belson's room, so he asks a nurse where it is. The nurse doesn't pay much attention, then Clarence notices a hospital bed. In Belson's room, Belson is shown watching TV. At that moment, Belson sees a hospital bed with a body under the blanket entering the room. He gets very scared and starts calling for help, then Clarence reveals that it's just him, and tells Belson it's time to party. Clarence opens the blinds on the window and moves things out of the way to make room for all the people who's going to come see him, but Belson doesn't want anybody in the room with him. Clarence says they can't eat the big sandwich alone, so he calls Jeff and Sumo. Jeff answers the phone and Clarence asks them if they're ready to come see Belson. Jeff tries to come up with an excuse, but Sumo wants Jeff to just tell him they're not coming, then Jeff and Sumo start fighting over the phone, but Clarence is unaware and tells them not to take too long because Belson needs support, and that's when Jeff decides they are going after all. Sumo still doesn't want to go, so he gets very angry. At the hospital, Clarence draws on Belson's cast, and Clarence tries to figure out how Belson got injured, but Belson keeps changing the story about what happened. When Belson tries to call a nurse, Clarence tries to convince him he doesn't need one, and he does several things to annoy him. When Jeff and Sumo arrive at the hospital, Jeff wants to leave the hospital as soon as possible because he fears getting a disease from the sick people, so they start looking for Belson's room. Back in Belson's room, a doctor serves food for Belson, but Clarence gets rid of it and tries to give him the giant sub sandwich instead, which angers Belson. Belson calls the nurse and she tells Clarence to leave the room. Meanwhile, Jeff and Sumo continue looking for Belson's room. Jeff tries asking people for directions, but no one hears him, except for a doctor who's holding a heart. Jeff is horrified by the heart in the doctor's hand, but he still manages to ask him about Belson. The doctor looks up Belson's name on the computer and tells him the directions. In the next scene, Belson is dreaming of riding a dolphin, but the dream gets ruined when he wakes up to Clarence squirting him with water. Belson wonders how Clarence got inside his room again, and the nurse is shown eating the giant sub sandwich. Meanwhile, Jeff and Sumo take the elevator. Inside, there is a man who coughs continuously, and Jeff gets nervous. Suddenly, the elevator gets stuck. In Belson's room, Clarence is shown eating the sub, and Belson sarcastically says it's a great party. Clarence tries to convince him that it is a great party, so he pretends there are lots of guests by pretending to be several of his friends, and that's when Belson accidentally reveals something about the accident the previous night. In the elevator, Sumo pulls wires out of the wall as an attempt to fix the elevator, but he accidentally shuts off the light. Back in Belson's room, Belson is fed up with Clarence so he decides to tell him the true story of his accident. He reveals that he was trying to pull a prank on Clarence by changing the TV channel through the skylight, but he fell off the roof. Clarence doesn't understand how that would've been a prank, then he starts questioning Belson what things can be pranks. After he asks if water can be a prank, he pushes Belson's bed around the hospital building, which causes both of them to get injured, and they both sit in the same room with casts on. Belson hears a banging noise and wonders what it is. Turns out that it's Jeff and Sumo, who finally made it out the elevator. Jeff is relieved, but he starts to cough, ending the episode. Characters Major Characters *Clarence *Belson Supporting Characters *Jeff *Sumo Minor Characters *Ms. Baker *Kimby *Marlie *Memo *Chelsea *Debbie *Coco *Reed *Mavis *Guyler *Mary *Gary *Dustin *Nathan *Unnamed Nurse *Unnamed Asian boy *Coughing Man *Dale *Joshua Trivia *It was incorrectly labeled as the 27th episode to air. Character Connection *This episode reveals Belson's last name is Noles. Episode Connection *This episode was mentioned in "Pizza Hero" as the continuation from the events of this episode. Reception *According to most the fans personally disliked the episode due to Clarence's bitter annoyance on Belson that led to having to suffer badly. Clips Party Sub I Clarence I Cartoon Network Visit Benson Clarence Cartoon Network Doctor Jeff I Clarence I Cartoon Network References es:Modales de cabecera pt-br:Educação no Hospital fr:Le Garde-Malade pl:Pacjent specjalnej troski ru:Не тревожьте пациента Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Belson Category:Episodes focusing on Clarence Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z